Rise Up
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Setsuna have been friends ever since they were little. Both have feelings for eachother but aren't willing to admit it. Everything changes when an ex of Haruka moves back to Tokyo one day and threatens to take Haruka away from Setsuna. HxS
1. prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Haruka and Setsuna have been friends ever since they were little. Both have feelings for eachother but aren't willing to admit it. Then one day Haruka's ex moves back to Tokyo and threatens to steal the blonde racer away from Setsuna. What will happen next? HarukaSetsuna

A/N : Since I've almost finished 'Two can Play that Game' I am starting a new story. This time it isn't a story focussing around Uranus and Neptune from Sailor moon simply because I've written a lot about that pairing already. Plus I wanted to try something new for a change. I hope it works out a but. XD. I hope you'll all enjoy this story and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Rise Up**

Prologue

_- Introduction -_

A green haired woman stood on the bridge, letting the wind play with her hair as she slowly closed her eyes. She seemed to be enjoying the sound of the wind and the feeling of it. She always came here when she needed to think or when she felt like being alone. Hardly anyone came to this place. The small bridge was built in the middle of the forest just outside Tokyo. The bridge seemed old and unsafe to cross but that had never stopped the green haired woman. Atleast no one could find her here.

No one except for...

''Ohayo Setsuna-'' A voice said causing the woman to turn around and look up at a tall blonde.

No one except for _her. _Tenoh Haruka. Haruka was a very famous racer. All known through Japan and other countries. She had even made herself a big star in european countries like Germany, France and even England.

Setsuna was proud of her friend but also a bit jealous. In a good way ofcourse. Haruka had chased after her dreams and made it to the top. Setsuna had done the same but wasn't half as famous as her friend. She designed clothes for catwalks and rather known and big companies. She didn't mind though, she had seen how mad fans had chased Haruka after a race once. Maybe it was better to just stay in the shadows. At least she was making a lot of enough money to live.

''Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?'' The blonde questioned her friend, stepping on the bridge as well as it made annoying sounds. Sounds that were much alike to the sound of an old cracking door. ''It's Saturday after all. Most of the time you'll be lying in bed until atleast...'' The tomboy seemed to hesitate for a moment as if she tried to recall the exact time of it.

Setsuna shrugged. Although she loved being around Haruka she really felt like being alone right now. ''Hai. I guess.'' She paused for a moment. ''I just couldn't sleep so I decided to take a long walk.'' It wasn't exactly a lie. She hadn't been able to sleep after last night. After she had found out the truth. The truth about how she really felt. Felt about _her. _

When the thought crossed her mind again Setsuna shivered. How could this be happening to her? She couldn't be falling in love with her best friend. It was simply impossible.

Haruka seemed to notice her friend's strange behaviour and slowly started to make her way to Setsuna's side. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder when she had finally did so. ''What's bothering you Sets? And don't say _nothing _because I know you better and longer than today.''

The other blinked a few times, cursing herself for being so easy to figure out. So easy to read. Even if she was, she could never show Haruka how she truly felt. If the blonde knew it would ruin their friendship forever. ''Really, I am fine Ruka.'' Setsuna lied, trying to put her thoughts aside for a while. Imidiately Haruka pulled her hand back, taking a deep and clear breath.

''Alright Sets, if you say so.'' She didn't believe any of the words Setsuna had just spoken. Setsuna might think she could hide it from her but Haruka knew better. The look in her friend's eyes, the way she had acted when Haruka appeared and her use of words had already betrayed her. Haruka decided not to ask about it though. It was obvious that Setsuna didn't want to talk about it.

Then again, sometimes it was better not to know what was bothering Setsuna. Haruka would never be able to help the green haired woman out with something like her love life. Not because she didn't have any idea of the other's preferance but also because she couldn't stand the idea of Setsuna being together with anyone besides her. She had never told Setsuna how she really felt ofcourse. It would carry too many negative outcomes.

_'Come to think of it, I've never seen Setsuna date. Wonder if she's still a vir... jesus Haruka, stop having those thoughts. She's your friend!'_ Haruka scolded herself. Quickly shaking her head in frustration. _'Setsuna's sexual life isn't any of my bussiness.' _

Just when Haruka was about to ask Setsuna about the whole dating thing she noticed how Setsuna had started to space off again. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask_. 'Come on, say something before you lose her to that imaginary world of hers.' _The green haired designer would do that a lot. Just stand there and get lost in her thoughts. Haruka hated it when she did that. To her it felt like Setsuna had gone away to some place far away, leaving her behind.

''What about some ice cream?'' Haruka suddenly said, stepping back a little as she looked over her shoulder. Setsuna giggled for a moment. Whenever Haruka didn't seem to know what she wanted to say she would start about food. Particulary ice cream. It was Haruka's favourite food next to Salad after all.

''Sounds like a good idea.'' She finally said, pushing herself away from the railing of the bridge. With that she started to follow the blonde tomboy back to the city.

-----

_Chapter one will be up soon. Sorry for the errors in here, I tried to get rid of most of them. I blame the fact it's almost 3am and I still haven't had any sleep!_


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

I'd really like to thank those who reviewed this story so far. It's really nice to know that you're all giving this new pairing a chance. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Special thanks goes out to my beta reader!

* * *

**Rise Up**

Chapter One

_- Conversation's over -

* * *

_

It didn't take them long before they had finally reached the city. Most of the time Setsuna wouldn't mind being by Haruka's side but today was different. Even the blonde had noticed her friend's strange behaviour. Most of the time Setsuna was full of things to say, always talking about her plans for the future, fashion or just about small things in life. But Setsuna hadn't so much as opened her mouth since they had decided to go to the city for some ice cream, which Haruka found extremely odd and somewhat worrying.

Haruka wanted to say something break the ice but she seriously couldn't think of anything. She never had this problem before.

"So," she paused for a moment, looking down at her green haired friend who looked up. Setsuna was now staring at her with a questioning look on her face. Haruka had actually hoped Setsuna would say something or continue where she had left of.

No such luck of course. ''So...'' Haruka tried again, sweatdropping. What the hell was she going to say now?

Setsuna just smiled upon seeing her blonde friend. ''Sorry 'Ruka,'' she finally said. She knew she was giving the blonde tomboy a hard time by being so unusually quiet. ''I just got caught up in my train of thought. And I am tired.'' It wasn't an actual lie; she had just messed up the truth a bit.

The racer raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other meant with having a lot of things on her mind.

"Like?'' she finally asked.

The green haired woman blushed. Now she needed to find a good excuse to get herself out of this one, and fast!

''Uhm,'' she stammered.

Haruka could feel a sting in her heart. This could only be about one thing.

'Is it a guy?'' she asked after a few moments of wondering if she should ask or not.

''Kind of," came the reply. _'A woman, to be precise.'_

''How cute. The the Meioh Setsuna is in love!'' Haruka said although she sounded more cheerful on the outside than she was feeling on the inside.

''It's nothing like that!'' the designer yelped. She feared Haruka would start asking all kinds of awkward questions now. What if Haruka wanted to know whom this person was? She couldn't really answer her friend by saying 'Tenoh Haruka' now, could she? ''It's just that I am starting to feel...'' The moment she felt Haruka's arm around her she knew she didn't have to say anything else.

''Stop worrying Sets.'' Haruka said, assuming that Setsuna felt lonely and weird for being one of the few women who still didn't have a _boyfriend_. ''You'll meet mister tight sooner or later. I'm sure of it. The cute girls always find love after the rest. That's how god wanted it.''

The green haired woman giggled upon hearing that. ''Until then I'll just stick to my Miss Charmer.'' She said, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder. _'That all I'll ever need anyway.'_

They both remained silent after that. Enjoying the feeling of being close together. Of course neither of them knew how much the other desired the very same thing. To hold eachother like this forever: to be together forever. But that was just a silly thought.

''Let's go to the mall," Haruka suddenly said. ''I saw on a commercial on T.V say that they sell new ice cream flavours in some new restaurant.''

Setsuna blinked in confussion. Why would Haruka want to get ice cream from a restaurant? ''Why there?''

The blonde smirked. ''Because I want to try that. Also, I am hungry. I didn't have any breakfast. Most of the time I go to your place and you fix that little problem.'' Setsuna blushed upon hearing that. She always enjoyed those mornings. She enjoyed every moment she spend together with the racer although it had started to get more complicated by the day.

''But why go to a restaurant now? It's still early in the morning, remember?'' Setsuna commented as Haruka shrugged. The blonde really didn't seem to mind. It didn't surprise Setsuna at all. There was only one thing next to 'pretty girls' that Haruka could think of and that was _food_.

''You know me. I could eat every moment of the day.'' Haruka replied, her eyes falling on a huge building that stood between two less impressive looking shops. ''Found it.'' She said, pointing at the building. Setsuna just followed her friend's gaze.

''Ruka, that's too expensive. They'll overcharge you. One hour in that restaurant equels your paycheck,'' Setsuna said, looking up at her friend. Haruka's mind seemed to be set though.

''I'm rich, Sets, so don't worry. I'll even treat you to something nice. I'd really like to try this place sometime anyway, so why not now?"

The other sighed. ''Alright then. I bet you just want to find out whether this is a good place to take your future dates.'' Little did she know that the only reason Haruka wanted to go inside was because of Setsuna; it would be just like always, a nice breakfast with just the two of them.

''Maybe.'' Haruka replied. She wished Setsuna wouldn't say such things. Without any further words to be spoken they both started to walk towards the restaurant, Haruka's arm still around the smaller woman.

Just like Haruka had expected it took reservations to get a seat in this restaurant. It didn't stay an issue for long. All she had to do was drop her name and suddenly the woman at the desk found a free table for them. Imidiately a waitress walked their way, showing them to their table before asking them what they wanted to order. For a moment Setsuna feared the blonde would start flirting with the poor girl but much to her surprise Haruka didn't give the waitress any sign of interest.

After they both ordered the waitress walked again. They were now left alone in a small room. It seemed every costumer would get enough of privacy while dinning here. They all got an own room to be precise. ''So Sets, what I was wondering eh...'' Haruka paused for a moment. She wanted to be sure she had Setsuna's full attention. When she saw the other look back she smiled.

''You're always teasing me about my flirting and stuff. And you know all about my girlfriends but you've never told me about your dating history. Or however you may call it. Have you ever dated someone?''

Setsuna blushed. She should've expected something like that. That question was typically Haruka. ''I am surprised you asked me after,'' Setsuna paused for a moment, pretending to count the years on her fingers. ''Oh after ten years of knowing me.''

''Ten years already?'' Haruka questioned, resting her head in her hands while staring at the green haired woman.

Setsuna nodded. ''Yes Tenoh: ten years. I must be the first girl who has resisted your charms that long, ne?''

The blonde laughed slightly upon hearing that. _'I wish I was able to charm you right in my arms though.' _She thought to herself. ''Probably because I haven't even tried.'' That was a lie. After knowing Setsuna for about two years Haruka had put a lot of effort on seducing her green haired friend. The other never seemed to show the same kind of interest and at some point Haruka had given up. Haruka was twenty-one now. Setsuna would turn twenty at the end of this year. _'I guess that really adds up to a total of ten years.'_

''Oh right, you're saving your pick-up lines for all those girls you want in your pants,'' Setsuna replied. She didn't know why she kept saying such things. It was as if she tried to prove to Haruka she wasn't interested. Pretty strange considering the fact she was indeed in love with the other. Maybe she said those things because she knew she could never have Haruka like that.

She didn't like to admit it but Haruka really wasn't the type to be in a serious relationship. Haruka always had a different girlfriend every week. That could've also been the reason for why Setsuna didn't mind it that much. She knew those girls wouldn't last long.

''How funny.'' Haruka said, rolling her eyes. ''By the way, try to stay awake.''

''Huh?''

''You were drifting off in your little world again. You know, that world where there's no Haruka to annoy you with her ramblings.''

Setsuna's blush grew deeper. If only Haruka knew that that so called 'world' only contained images of Haruka. ''Sorry, sorry… and you aren't annoying in any kind of way? Like I said before, I'm just...''

''Tired?'' Haruka finished for her. ''I know.''

The other smiled slightly. ''Sorry again, I'll try to pay more attention.''

''That's good. You know, if you ever do this on a date with that prince charming of yours he'd think you were bored.'' Haruka stated before realizing how Setsuna had avoided the question. ''Ah sneaky! I almost fell for it. Now tell me, first kiss? First date? First love?''

_'No one. None. You.' _Setsuna thought to herself. Ofcourse she would never dare to say that out loud. ''Well I've never actually been kissed but...'' She seemed to hesitate for a moment. ''I've only had one real date in my life. With Kasumi Minagi. But we decided to stay friends. It simply didn't work out.''

Haruka had stopped listening upon hearing the name Kasumi Minagi. She blinked a few times. She could see Setsuna's lips move but she couldn't hear anything. ''That's surely a shock.'' She finally said after a few moments. ''Kasumi is a girl's name, you know that right?''

The green haired woman stopped talking and nodded. ''Ofcourse I know that.''

''So you like girls?'' Haruka went on.

''No I just happen to date girls for no apparent reason,'' Setsuna said sarcastically.

Haruka laughed. ''Ok stupid question, but why haven't you ever told me?'' She asked before the waitress that had taken their orders earlier walked back into the room. She had, of course, noticed the looks on both women's faces.

''Uhm, I've got your soup,'' she stated. ''And ice cream. Don't know if it's a good idea to eat ice cream in the early morning though.''

''Ah, right.'' The tomboy said, annoyed with the waitress who had interrupted their conversation. ''Put it on the table. Thanks.'' The girl just nodded before walking over to their table. Slowly she put the two bowls of soup on the table, followed by a huge bowl filled with ice cream. She could feel the eyes of the two on her. She knew she wasn't wanted here any longer. With that she bowed slighty, wishing both of them a nice meal before turning around and walking out of the room again.

When she closed the door again Haruka turned her head back to face her friend. ''So, why didn't you ever tell me you are interested in girls? All those time I was talking about you and guys and stuff... you could've atleast corrected me.'' _'If I had known this before you would've been mine already damn it!''_

''It was only one date.'' Setsuna replied, staring down at her soup as a calm smile played on her lips.

''But still, you could have said,'' Haruka pouted, taking a bite of her ice cream.

It stayed quiet for a few seconds before Haruka went wide eyed and yelled ''COLD!'' through the whole room. Setsuna couldn't help it but giggle.

''I could've told you that. You took too much at once Tenoh.'' She said between fits of laughter.

''Don't laugh, that wasn't funny. You should feel sorry for me.''

''I _do _feel sorry for you Ruka. I am just not showing it.''

The blonde rolled her eyes before kicking her friend, a playful smile appearing on her lips. ''Touché. Anyway, any chicks you're interested in right now? Or guys? Or whatever?''

''Whatever?'' Setsuna repeated. ''What the hell could I possibly date next to a guy or girl?''

The other thought about it for a moment or two. ''A hermaphrodite?'' She then finally replied.

''I am glad you know me so well.'' Setsuna giggled. ''You and your crazy imagination all the time.'' After she said that both of them broke down into fits of laughter.

------

A tall brunette stepped out of her car with a smile on her lips. She seemed to be somewhere between eighteen and twenty years old. Slowly she put her hand through her hair. Tokyo was still the same as she recalled. Everywhere you looked you could see commercial posters and people walking around in the latest fashions. Young girls were dressed in their school uniforms trying to behave their best. After all, you were obligated to act properly on your way towards and home from school while wearing your uniform: she remembered how annoying _that _used to be.

She wasn't sure but it had something to do with keeping up the school's reputation or something. Not like she cared or anything. She had finished school years ago.

''I didn't come here to recall childhood memories,'' she told herself. ''I've come here for _her.''_

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
